Reminder
by WishfulInfatuation
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have a complicated relationship. Their friendship is beautiful, full of trust and caring, but it's plagued by memories. The wrong kind of memories, the kind that make them want to break the rules. Maybe they shouldn't have done what they did... Or taken the decisions they took. Mistakes, and broken hearts will eventually guide them back to where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder**

 **Summary:** Naruto and Sakura have a complicated relationship. Their friendship is beautiful, full of trust and caring, but it's plagued by memories. The wrong kind of memories, the kind that make them want to break the rules. Maybe they shouldn't have done what they did… Or taken the decisions they took. Confusion, mistakes, and broken hearts will eventually guide them back to where they belong.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **A/N:** If you've read my other story, or any of the others I deleted from way back in the day, you will notice this one's very, _very_ different. This story won't be sweet. This story will be very messed up, and full of mature content. I know most of my audience might not enjoy it, but I'm sure there's some of you out there who will. This won't be the conventional NaruSaku fic, and it won't just be NaruSaku throughout the entirety of it. You'll see what I mean as you read. Either way, if you do give this story a chance, thank you very much in advance and please, enjoy!

 ** _Hers (1)_**

It didn't rain very often in Konoha. Today, however, it was raining so hard that she could barely see ahead of herself as she made her way to work. At 23, being the head medical-nin at the Konoha Hospital was a difficult task, especially when you also had to tackle the needs of medical-nin in the field. It had been a week and a half since she'd been at the hospital, leaving all its necessities on the hands of Shizune-sama. She hadn't been to a mission in months and she'd been excited for it as soon as she got the chance to finally go on one, but nothing could be compared to the excitement to come back to work, and nothing could ruin it. Not even the rain.

She didn't even wait until the next morning, as she should have. Instead, as soon as she reached the village, she reported the mission quickly and ran, happily thinking of the comfort of her office, to her favorite place. She dreaded momentarily thinking about all the paperwork that surely awaited her, but the dread went away remembering that her favorite patient was probably there still, and she'd get to see him. He was always there, even if not as a patient. He'd always visit her, if he was at the village, and wait for her in her office when he heard she was coming back from a mission.

She rushed through the doors and breathed in the cool air, feeling at home and calming down, finally. Slowly, she greeted everyone who welcomed her back warmly, signed some paperwork that was handed to her as she walked past, and continued her way to the office. She asked one of her co-workers if her patient remained in the care of the hospital, but he'd been released a few days prior to her arrival. She didn't fret though, she knew he'd be there. And he was.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He greeted her, as excitedly as ever, with the same huge smile as always, as she opened the door to her office and closed it behind her. He was standing next to her desk by the window, with a hand in his pocket.

"Naruto," she replied simply, smiling brightly. She was always happy to see him. They had grown very close since the time before the war. Maybe a bit too close. But she didn't regret any of it. She sat at her usual spot on top of her desk, and he dragged a chair to sit on front of her, as he always did.

"So, how did it go?" He asked her tenderly, grabbing one of her hands with both of his and looking her in the eyes. "I heard Sai got hurt."

"It was just as expected," she began explaining, not breaking eye contact. She never could tear her eyes away from his when he looked at her this way. "The bandits stole all the food from the warehouses, lit fires, destroyed crops… same as always. Few people were hurt. Sai wasn't one of them, by the way, he just cried a little because of a kid who lost a finger."

"He cried?!" Naruto asked incredulously with a chuckle.

"Just a bit," she told him with a bit of a giggle. "The boy was perfectly fine after I treated him though, so everything's okay."

"You're amazing, Sakura-chan."

"Just doing my job," she waved the compliment away shyly. He intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a little squeeze. It had become so normal for them, routine, to hold hands this way. It was meant to be innocent, friendly. But every time he touched her this way, or in any way, for that matter, she would feel the same familiar electricity, the same longing, the same desire that brought them together all those years ago. She never said anything though, she knew she shouldn't. He probably didn't feel the same anyway, she thought.

She had missed this; how close and comfortable they were with each other. It had only been a little over a week, but she still missed it. They could talk about anything, or about nothing at all, and they'd still be just as content just being together. Finding the time to be together was starting to become a little difficult though, especially now with their relationships moving forward and therefore, more demanding. Sasuke had started talking about how many heirs he wanted to make, and Hinata was strongly hinting at marriage, she knew.

Naruto began dating Hinata 4 years ago, two years after the war. It took a lot of courting, she remembered. Hinata had been eager from the start of course, but Naruto wasn't so sure until after a while when he finally figured out he loved her. Sakura and Sasuke took longer, although they'd secretly shared some time as a couple only a few months after the war ended. They didn't officially get together until 2 years ago, when he came back from his first expedition to what he called "seeing the world." During her time of loneliness, Sakura reflected about what she should do, be with him or not when he returned, but even when she hesitated, he found ways to convince her. He was very good at convincing her to do many things.

Her thoughts were rudely, yet lovingly interrupted by the feeling of Naruto's lips on her hand. "I missed you, you know," he told her sincerely, engaging once more in that unbreakable eye connection. "I have a lot to tell you. A lot happens in a week.

She struggled to find words momentarily, the innocent kiss reminding her of the other places where those lips had been before. She battled with herself in her head to control her damn self and stop thinking of him in that way. She was way out of control lately, she noticed. Maybe she should take a longer mission… As soon as she regained her composure, she said, "well, I'm all ears. Tell me everything."

He was right, a lot _does_ happen in a week. He told her about everything she missed. He'd witnessed Kakai-sensei flirting with Shizune in the hospital before he was released, and flirting with Anko afterwards. Tsunade had lost again at gambling and threw a fit so big she tore the entire casino in half and now had to pay for it. Shikamaru and Temari were official now, even though everyone knew about them the entire time anyway. Apparently, the sudden seriousness of their relationship was because she was pregnant, or so everyone gossiped. A dumpling shop just outside the village was robbed and Naruto had to take care of the criminals. He told her many more tales, but she found her mind suddenly distracted. He had started rubbing her leg slowly as he spoke, apparently unconsciously. The control she had forced in herself vanished. She felt the blood rush to her face as her mind wandered…

They had been sitting on his sofa that night, chatting happily, completely ignorant about the war that was about to come. They had shared a meal together before that, and decided to continue their conversation in a more comfortable place. His hand was on her leg back then as well, although that time it was on purpose. His hand traveled up and down her thigh slowly, and he stared back and forth between her eyes and her lips, ready and eager to kiss her again, she knew.

"Naruto, just kiss me already," she begged, and that had been it.

He kissed her hungrily, not wasting time to explore her mouth with his tongue. She responded to him immediately, tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him back passionately. He tasted so good, his mouth often salted by his relentless ramen consumption, but usually soothingly sweet and minty. It made her mouth water, even now, just remembering.

She recalled how quickly he'd gotten rid of both of their clothes, how his hands, slightly rough and calloused, sent shivers throughout her body as they explored every inch of her skin, from her face, to her breasts and the valley between them, to the subtle shape of her abs, her legs, and finally, her core, which was wetly waiting for his arrival. She'd moaned so loudly when he touched her there that she'd been sure that the whole apartment complex had heard. She was even louder when his mouth finished following the same path as his hands. The memory became a little hazy then, her mind probably too crowded with pleasure to record the details. However, the feeling of him stretching her when he entered her, she would never forget. Even now, after years of not feeling that stretch again, she could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it.

A few taps on her leg woke her from her sleepless dream. "Sakura-chan, am I really that boring?" he asked in a weird, almost shaky tone, a playful smile on his lips. A smile she knew well.

"No – Sorry I was just..." she stammered nervously.

"Remembering, I know," he said softly, "I can tell…" He looked at her with those eyes, she knew exactly what was on his mind. She knew that if she looked, she'd see evidence of her suspicions between his legs. She kept her eyes to herself though, to try and not make the situation any more inappropriate than it already was. He looked away from her, and removed his hands form her skin, tucking them safely in his pockets. He kept his hands to himself from then on.

They resumed their conversation, somewhat awkwardly, not daring to look at each other more than necessary, trying to ease the tension that rose between them. After their usual 30 minutes together, Naruto stood up, said goodbye, and went to jump out of the window as he usually did. Before he did, though, he said something he shouldn't have, "I remember often, too." Feelings stirred up inside her, and she knew her self-control was as out of the window as her friend now was.


	2. Chapter 2

**_His (2)_**

It barely rained in Konohagakure. However, this week, it had been raining almost every day. It felt different, queer, making him wonder if the world was aligned with him, or something, he thought. Maybe the world changed with him. The days this week reflected how he felt perfectly. He was definitely feeling different and queer lately.

He couldn't get her off his mind, no matter what he did. He could only see pink, even when he was with Kakai-sensei training to be the next Hokage. He could only see red, even when he was working with the children at the Ninja Academy, telling them about his experiences, his growth, the "secret to his success," as they called it, which was to never give up. He could only see green, even as he looked into his lover's lavender eyes, even as he was supposed to be enjoying the feeling of her tightening strongly around him, screaming his name, her nails scraping his back. No amount of making love to Hinata could remove the memories from his head, from back then when he made love to another. From back then when he and Sakura were more than friends.

She was exquisite, so much better than he had expected, so much more beautiful than how he dreamt as a boy. He had always fantasized about her when they were young, but nothing could have prepared him for how stunning she actually was. Nothing could have prepared him for how perfectly their bodies fit together. How tight she felt around him. How she seemed to have been made for him, perfectly contoured for his shape, his girth, his length. She took all of him in, easily, painlessly, lovingly. Their physical relationship had been magical, incomparable. And it wasn't only that, as it was laced with wisps of love here and there too. They were just too young to see it back then.

He had pushed those memories away. He had eliminated the feelings, passed the page, left them all behind. They were friends now, and that was it. He loved Hinata. Sakura loved Sasuke. They had moved on. Or so he thought. Now, after what happened in her office, he was back in the vicious circle that was his desire for her, the inexplicable attraction between them, the vortex that was the feelings they shared. Everything had been so good, they were being who they were supposed to be, and enjoying it too. Everything had been right. But he had to go on and ruin it. He reminded her of it. He hadn't even intended for things to go that way. He wasn't touching her sexually. He just put his hand on her leg. What a mistake.

He never forgot. In fact, he remembered their time together often. But he didn't do so maliciously, it was more in the way of remembering that first love that everyone has and how cute it was. He always remembered. But he didn't say a thing. He thought she didn't care about that time at all. How wrong he was. He reminded her and everything went to hell. He saw it in her entire body. How just with one touch he ignited a fire within her that consumed her entirely. He saw the flush of her cheeks, the prickling of her skin, the almost unnoticeable change in her breath. He noticed every single detail of her reaction to a simple, unintentional touch. Her palms got sweaty, her voice shaky, her pupils widened with lust. She still wanted him. She still felt for him. And that, changed absolutely everything.

They saw each other a couple more times after that, and both just pretended that nothing happened. However, he could see it in her eyes, she looked at him slightly differently, averted her eyes constantly, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. After that, he decided not to see her for a couple of days, thinking the distance would do them good, but he failed miserably and ended up buying dumplings for her on the second day, and taking them to her office at lunch hour.

She was noticeably trying to keep some distance between them, seeing as she didn't sit in her usual place. This time, she sat on her desk chair, keeping the desk between them. He felt a little hurt at this, hating feeling her distant, but he knew this was the right thing to do. Maybe after a while of this, things could go back to normal and the sudden sexual tension between them would disappear as it had all those years.

She ate her dumplings quietly, eyeing him now and then. Several times she opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead covered it up by placing another dumpling in her mouth. He knew she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. He knew her very well. He sighed and prepared himself mentally for what was surely going to be bad news.

Eventually, she took a deep breath, and confessed, "Sasuke proposed." After receiving only silence, she continued, "Not formally, of course, being who he is. He just said, 'You should marry me already,' and well, I said that yes, I should." Again, Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura played nervously with her food, and he noticed she didn't look nearly as happy as she should. "Say something?"

"You're really going to marry him?" He questioned, the hostility in his own voice surprising him almost as much as it surprised her, judging by her face.

"Um… well… yes, why shouldn't I? We've been dating for a long time…"

"it's just… I don't know. Forget it. Congratulations, Sakura-chan," he added sourly. He didn't like it. He didn't like it all. But what could he do? After all, he too was going to be marrying Hinata one of these days. He couldn't be a hypocrite.

"'It's just' what? Please tell me. You're my best friend, I'm discussing this with you for a reason," she pleaded kindly, reaching out across the desk to hold his hand.

"I just… I just want you to be sure, that's all. Are you sure?" He asked sincerely, his mood lightening up a little at her touch. He looked at her in the eyes to detect if she lied or not, but she looked away as she replied.

"I'm sure," she said, as she popped her last dumpling in her mouth. He felt his hopes crumble.

When he returned home, feeling a little confused with his thoughts, he found his girlfriend there, spread across his bed, fully naked, hugging her ample chest provocatively as a seductive smile played on her lips. He didn't even pause to think about it. He walked up to the bed, undressing on the way, watching as her smile widened the closer he got to her. She stood up to meet him and hugged him tightly, but he wasn't about the slow lovemaking today. He needed more. He needed a release after the feelings he's ben bottling inside him lately. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and kissed her with the same roughness, causing a deep moan to come out of her throat. She responded very eagerly to his mood. She liked it rough, he knew.

She suddenly went down to her knees and licked up his length, and almost made him explode when she took him entirely in her mouth. He watched, mesmerized as she worked him, and grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep it away from her face, so she could look up at him. She was extremely good at pleasing him with her mouth. Before he could take no more, he stopped her and motioned for her to stand. He kissed her passionately when she did, and lifted her off the floor, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

"I love you," she moaned softly in his ear while he gently lay her on the bed.

"And I love you," he assured her. He always told her so, he did love her. And he had to remind himself of the fact as he entered her, to stop himself from picturing someone else underneath him.

He thrust harshly inside her, mercilessly quickly, taking out his frustrations and bottled up feelings in the act. It was driving Hinata over the edge extremely fast; she enjoyed it this way too much, he could tell. She moaned loudly every time he hit her most sensitive spot, gasped every time he slapped her ass as he took her from behind, and tightened her hold on the sheets every time he caressed her back. She was so wet, too. It felt so good he couldn't hold it anymore, so as soon as he felt her tighten around him, signaling the closeness of her orgasm, he let go, joining her in ecstasy and finding release unrelated to his cum.

For the next two weeks, he avoided Sakura as much as he could. After that, he enrolled in a month-long mission, hoping that by the time he came back, things could go back to normal, that his feelings would sort themselves out, and that he could feel happiness for the engagement of his best friend. When he returned, he was immediately tempted to stop by her office to see if she was there, as he missed her so terribly, but he decided it was best to see his girlfriend first, to avoid any problems.

Arriving home, he was happily greeted by Hinata, who said she'd been waiting for him all day. Knowing him she knew he would want to go to Ichiraku's, so she proposed the idea and they headed out. For his pleasant surprise, as soon as they were out of the apartment, they were greeted by the green-eyed beauty he was thinking of, and he received her in his arms immediately when she rushed to him, arms open. The wordless hug they shared spoke a million words. He was so sorry for leaving without saying anything, for ignoring her those two weeks without an explanation. He let go, but hugged her again to say he was sorry in her ear. She appreciated that. Sakura laughed quietly and pushed him away tenderly. "We have a lot to catch up on," she told him nicely, keeping his hands on hers. He completely forgot about Hinata for a second, who was now standing by the door watching them, fists clenched in anger.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm fully aware some of you might not appreciate the scenes between Naruto and Hinata, and as a warning to those who really can't take it, it won't be the last. And, **(spoiler warning)** there will be some between Sasuke and Sakura as well **(spoiler end).** In this fic, I want to focus on how this really feels, as in in real life. The reality of things is that they _are_ in relationships with other people, and that status includes intimacy with their current partners, amongst many other things. I do not want to exclude that. I also don't want them to end up together simply because their current relationships don't work. I want them to end up together because they truly love each other. And for them to realize that, I don't want to use the cliché "Hinata is a bitch/Sasuke is a dick" thing, or the "Naruto's better in bed" thing either. In this fic, Hinata and Naruto are awesome together, and so are Sasuke and Sakura. **Feelings** will be the divide between them, not shitty clichés.

As a side note, if you enjoyed this, please let me know in the form of a review, or a follow. Also, you're awesome.

Much love, WishfulInfatiation.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hers (3)_**

She was utterly confused. She didn't know what to think as she stared at Naruto and Hinata arguing. Hinata wasted no time in questioning what the hell was going on, and asking them over and over if there was something she should know. Of course, as expected, they just said they were best friends, that Hinata knew that, that there was nothing going on. It took a while of that, and a longer while of Naruto telling her that she loved her to calm her down. She was very upset. When she did calm down, however, she apologized to them, saying how she was sorry for reacting that way, that she knew they loved each other as friends, and she should understand their bond after all they went through together. They all apologized to each other, and that was that.

However, it was still so confusing to her, how Naruto, knowing his girlfriend was right there, hugged her that way. It was much too tight, much too intimate for a friendship kind of hug. Especially when he hugged her a second time and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear. That must have looked so wrong to Hinata, what was he thinking? Why would he do that? It boggled her mind. Or maybe she understood, deep down. Maybe his resolve had wavered just as much as hers. If that was the case, they were in trouble. Her body reacted to that thought very differently from her mind, though.

When she left, after the most awkward tea that Hinata had insisted they shared, as another apology, she ran home to get rid of her discomfort as quickly as possible. The thought of Naruto not giving a fuck about Hinata back there turned her on so much that her underwear was soaked. It was so inappropriate, she thought, she would have to divert her mind somehow. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't mind her keeping him awake tonight. Fortunately for her, he didn't mind one bit.

The next day, as she rested in her office at work after a long and busy morning, an unexpected knock came at the door. She was surprised, she didn't think that Naruto would come around today, not after what happened. She thought he'd want to spend as much time with his girlfriend as possible, to make up for their screw up. When the door opened, however, it wasn't the blonde she saw.

"Hey," her visitor greeted her kindly, as he closed the door behind himself.

"Hey yourself," she replied familiarly, as she eyed him curiously when she saw him lock the door and unceremoniously slam a chair against it, jamming it under the doorknob. She cocked her brow as he turned to look at her, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm going on a short mission," he began disclosing as he made his way slowly towards her, keeping her eyes locked with his. In the process, he removed his signature black cloak, and let it fall to the ground uncaringly. "I have to leave tonight, sadly…" He walked around her desk and offered his hand for her to take, which she took gladly and he pulled her to her feet. "I thought I should drop by, since you'll be busy all day," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her close, his hand roaming up and down her back, sending tingles all over her body. "Besides… I want a proper goodbye from my fiancée." He said softly, before taking her lips in his.

She instantaneously melted to his touch. The way his tongue worked in her mouth erased all and any thoughts uninvolving him from her head. It was only him that existed now, his touch, so good, consuming her senses. She normally wouldn't fuck in her office, but once his hands were on her, she also forgot all about rules and decency. He planted wet kisses all over her neck and collarbones, in every part of her skin he could reach with her clothes still on, He bit her softly on a shoulder, eliciting a moan from her. She didn't even have the neurons available to worry about the noise. After having her properly turned on with just kisses and fondles, he sat on her chair, leaving her standing there in all her horniness.

"Undress for me," he asked kindly, with a slight commanding tone, "I'd love to watch."

She did as she was bid, very slowly as she knew he liked, taking off her medic uniform, starting from the top to the bottom. As she undid the buttons of her trousers, she turned around teasingly and so very slowly dragged them down her long legs, bending at the waist, giving him the view he loved of her ass. She was about to finish the job when he couldn't contain himself any longer and removed her underwear himself, planting a kiss on her hip as he did so.

"Bend over," he instructed, tapping the desk at the place he wanted her. "Right here." The tone of his voice had her dripping wet with anticipation. She was absolutely going to love this, if she was a good girl, she knew.

She followed his instructions without question, absolutely adoring his commanding ways. As soon as she was bent over that desk, he got to work. He kneeled behind her and pleasured her with his mouth, clumsily spreading her cheeks with his one hand to get better access to the wetness hidden within. He had her whimpering and moaning within seconds, and after only a couple of minutes, she was coming, hard, screaming his name into her hands, which she was covering her mouth with to stifle her cries. He didn't pause to let her ride her orgasm, instead, he freed himself from his clothes and thrust inside her while her walls were still clenching from her high, making her pleasure even stronger and extending the duration of her climax.

"Fuck…" she heard him swear under his breath. He moved within her, slowly at first, but then savagely, promptly slamming into her while she lost herself in pleasure.

"So good!" She moaned loudly, holding on to her desk and unknowingly wrinkling the very important papers littered on top of it.

He reached his arm around her legs to play with her clit, to urge her to explode around him once more. He was close, she could feel it. "Come for me, please," he pleaded, still pounding into her strongly and urging her with his hand simultaneously. The combination was deadly. She came hard as he came harder inside her, his grunts and moans mixing in the air with hers the same way their juices mined inside her.

He turned her around to kiss her forehead –right on her Strength of a Hundred Seal– and helped her stand, knowing her legs would be shaky after the intensity of their act. They kissed wordlessly for a while, Sakura wondering, in the meantime, why it was she kept doubting her choices in the first place. She clearly chose right, she thought.

"Let me help," he offered when she began getting dressed.

After they were both properly clothed and zipped up, they opened the windows to air the room out, rearranged her desk as nicely as possible considering the wrinkled papers, and unlocked the door. Afterwards, Sasuke detailed the mission he'd be going on, and told her he should be back in two or three days. He still wasn't trusted enough in the village to be given long missions on his own, but by now he's just accepted the plate he's been served, she knew. He still got to go on long, exciting ones now and then, as part of a team, which she knew he didn't mind anymore. There wasn't that much to do anyway. After the war, the world has been peaceful, for the most part. Small factions and large groups of bandits where the worst enemies now. That was a good thing, although quietly she found it somewhat boring. She was sure everyone secretly thought the same.

A few minutes into their conversation, Naruto showed up at her door with dango skewers for her. He was surprised to see Sasuke there, she could tell, and she was aware of how obvious it could be to him what had just happened here, if he looked close enough. The flush of her skin and light sweat that still clung to it, plus the unusual messiness of her hair and documents were a sure indicator of the events that had occurred before his arrival. The men chatted for a while, as she ate the dango, scheduling their next training session together. To her surprise, Sasuke proudly spoke about their engagement, which made her smile happily and feel embarrassed at the same time. When her green orbs met blue ones, though, she could see the concealed sadness in them. She felt a sting in her heart too, but they'd just have to accept what they chose, and keep moving with life, she knew. She decided to talk to him about it after Sasuke left, and Naruto agreed, announcing that he was also thinking about getting engaged soon. That little sting in her heart suddenly grew more painful.

"Are... are _you_ sure?" She asked him uncertainly, mirroring his question from when she told him about her engagement.

Unlike her, he didn't break eye contact when he replied sternly, "I must be, Sakura-chan."

She didn't know quite what to say, but her eyes apparently spoke enough to him, cause after a while of looking at her, he continued. "You know what? I'm just gonna be honest. We're best friends, right? So I should be. I had doubts. Well, one doubt. But I don't have it anymore. You got engaged. You showed me my place. I don't belong next to you. I shouldn't keep thinking that I do, and I sure as hell shouldn't be wanting to. I thought you were on the same page as me for a while there… But I guess not." He sighed deeply. "I really thought I didn't love you anymore. Well, maybe I don't. I don't know. But every time I see you now I just… But it's okay. I know my place. I _chose_ my place. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have waited for you more, I don't know. Maybe– "

"Naruto," she interrupted, her voice wavering and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not sure either."

He chuckled ironically at her confession, "well, isn't it too damn late for that now?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Are you enjoying the story so far? I sure am loving writing it! Let me know by favoriting, following and reviewing. Thanks for reading! PS: Don't worry, NaruSaku moments are coming.

Much love, WishfulInfatiation.


	4. Chapter 4

**_His (4)_**

He was incredibly confused. So many things were going on in his mind, and he didn't know how to sort them out. He didn't know what would be better to do anymore. In the beginning, dating Hinata seemed like the right thing. She was everything he could have ever wanted; beautiful inside and out, kinder than anyone he's ever known, and most importantly, she loved him with all her heart. He knew he had deep feelings for her, too, so he believed he could make her happy, and that he'd be happy as well. He believed that with time he could completely erase his other feelings, and he thought he had succeeded. It was a bit sudden though, his decision to not wait any longer. It was when Sasuke told him that he intended to marry Sakura one day, all those years ago. Since then, he tried his best to ignore those feelings, forget they were there, and burry them deep within his heart. It didn't work out that way, though.

Firstly, because he didn't keep himself far away from her enough for him to forget her. He would often choose to not see her for days, and by the second day, he would already be missing her, almost painfully. Secondly, she didn't make it any easier for him. She would smile so brightly every time she saw him, would treat him so kindly, would hold his hands so tenderly. Everything he'd ever wanted from her since they were young. And then she made it worse by looking at him with _those_ eyes. She'd awakened in him everything he had suppressed for years in an instant. Why would she want me that way? She has Sasuke and she loves him, doesn't she?

That was the most confusing bit. He'd done it for her. He brought him back. Even after what they shared, he brought him back to the village so her dream could become a reality. So she could be with Sasuke, which happened. She should be happy and in bliss. Maybe he doesn't please her in _that_ way, he thought. He smirked to himself. _He_ definitely pleased her fantastically in that way. He remembered very well.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata interrupted his train of thought, softly tapping on his hand which rested on the table they were sitting at. "Do you know what you want to eat?" she asked sweetly.

She was always so sweet to him, and the smile on her face was always contagious. He did love her, he thought, as he stared at her pretty face. He did. But was it how she deserved?

He took Hinata on a date, in a quiet little restaurant at the edge of town. She looked absolutely stunning in the red dress she decided to wear. It was short, and tight, and showed off her abundant chest. He couldn't wear to tear it off later. He told the server what he wanted, and proceeded to chat simply with his future wife. The ring he'd given her suited her delicate hand beautifully. It was very simple and thin, but there was no other piece of jewelry in the world that she liked better, he knew. She had been so happy when he bent the knee at the top of the Hokage Monument. She was so shocked and happy that he thought she'd faint. She didn't, though. Instead, she jumped on him, after he put on her ring, and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had been wearing the same red dress that day also, so her actions raised the hem to her hips, exposing her creamy legs, and making the contact between them temptingly close. He took her right there, quickly but powerfully, hiding behind some scarce bushes that lined the area. It was fun, he really enjoyed himself with her always.

He couldn't stop thinking about _her_ though, even at this very important first date after his engagement. It was impossible, especially because of the familiarity of the location, and the dress his fiancée was wearing. It reminded him of his first date ever. The start of his much, _much_ closer relationship with Sakura. He had chosen to take her to a quiet restaurant such as this.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been so random. He had decided he would try his luck one last time, before he finally brought Sasuke back for her. He knew the time was near, the world was about to go into war, the villages had begun forming alliances, and he knew Sasuke would get involved; it was too big of an event for him to miss. He would get him back then. Force him, if need be. He'd promised, and he wasn't going to go back on his word, not ever. However, because of that very reason – thinking about how he would lose his chance with her forever – he found himself asking her out on a date.

"Pleeeeaaase!" He had pleaded pathetically, being 17 back then and still very silly. "There would be a huge war soon, this could be the last chance I get, Sakura-chan!"

He saw her hesitate for a minute, looking back and forth between him and her feet. Then she did that thing she always did when she was thinking, placing a finger over her lips as she thought it through. "You know what? Fine. We might die soon anyway," she finally complied, making him jump up and down with excitement. She giggled, "Ichiraku's?" she asked warmly.

Naruto had been about to say yes when he got a better idea. "Not Ichiraku's," he said surprisingly, unable to contain his happiness. He wouldn't tell her where he would take her, so they just agreed to meet up at 7:00pm the next evening.

He recalled how on top of the world he felt when she agreed, and how very special he felt when he saw that she'd dressed up for him, looking dazzling in red and with a touch of cherry on her lips. He could remember every laugh, every smile he provoked on those beautiful lips, her surprised face when he'd taken her to the quiet little restaurant rather than Ichiraku's. She had enjoyed herself so much that she agreed to a second date. A date that ended extremely unexpectedly.

Back on reality, the waiter brought his and his fiancée's food, bringing his mind back to the attention of the woman sitting across him for the rest of the night. As they made their way back home, hand in hand, they passed the Konoha Hospital, making Naruto unconsciously sigh with sadness.

"Go see her, Naruto." Hinata said, almost inaudibly.

"Huh? See who?" Naruto tried to conceal his longing, scratching the back of his head as he faked a laugh.

"It was wrong of me to prohibit you to see your best friend. Besides, I know you've seen her a couple of times anyway," she continued, ignoring his lame attempt at denying the facts. "I'm sorry I did that."

"No, Hinata, it's alright. I actually haven't seen her in months. I'm sure she won't want to see me anyway," he rambled on sullenly.

"That doesn't make me feel better," she told him sadly. She began walking in the opposite direction, towards the hospital, and pulled him along with her. "At least try, just once."

"Okay, I'll try. But let me take you home first." Naruto didn't try to deny that he missed her anymore. He took his future wife home, spending a candid few minutes with her before she forced him out of the door, and headed back to the place he'd avoided since Sakura's confession. Without care, he ran up the stairs to his friend's office and barged in, not even pausing to knock.

The sight made him smile. She was there, furiously filling a stack of papers.

"What is it? I said I didn't want more interruptions!" She asked angrily, without looking up for work.

He just stood there, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, admiring her exasperated face.

"Are you just going to stan-" She finally looked up from her papers, and let the pen fall from her hand when she saw who it was. "Naruto!" She smiled brilliantly and rested her head in her hands, looking at him adorably happy. "Where have you been?!"

"Missing you," he acknowledged, sighing in relief at her not being mad at him, and took his usual seat by her desk.

* * *

 **A/N:** Would you prohibit your special other from seeing their best friend if you suspected something more than friendship was going on? I think I would, but I also think trust is important, so, I'm not entirely sure. What would you do?

Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think.

 _Much love, WishfulInfatuation._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hers (5)_**

She wanted to hug him, so badly. She hadn't seen him in months. Time flew by so quickly that she didn't even know how many. She turned 24 a week ago, and was going to become an Uchiha in a month. Sasuke was surprisingly ecstatic, and would keep her busy in bed every time he had the chance, saying that he wouldn't mind if she was carrying a little Uchiha in her belly before the wedding. Her best friend had apparently disappeared from existence after she had mistakenly told him that she wasn't sure about her decisions either. She heard from Sasuke that he was on a mission, and therefore attributed that to the length of time that he'd been gone, but then she heard her co-workers talk about the first few rumors. Suddenly, the rumors became news and the talk of the entire village: the engagement of the village Hero, Naruto Uzumaki, to Hinata Hyuga.

Every detail about their wedding, which was going to happen extremely fast, reached her ears promptly. It seemed the entire village wanted to celebrate with them. Restaurants offered free food for the reception, people volunteered for the decoration of the place, even the bride's dress had been a gift from the elders. Weeks and months went by and she never saw him. Sasuke did, though, and whatever news she missed, she got from him. Sasuke and Naruto trained together often. Sasuke would invite her every time, but she would always say no. She didn't want to push it. If distance was what he needed, then that's what he would get. She would respect that. She couldn't deny she felt a little better now, more confident in her future. Maybe that's what he's feeling, too, she thought.

Not seeing him for months had freed her from the constant doubts that clouded her head, the constant regret of not pursuing a relationship with him. It liberated her from the memories that plagued her vision in the form of daydreams every time she was alone or with him. It permitted her to appreciate Sasuke more, to see how well he was treating her, how good he'd become with her, how much he cared. She had finally come to the realization that she didn't want this to change. She was happy with her life, and her choices. She was even happy for the wedding.

All that time meant nothing, though, as the moment she set eyes on him for the first time in months, her heart swelled again, her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened all the same. He was just standing here, leaning against the door frame to her office, smiling at her in his usual way. The same huge grin plastered on his face. The feeling that overcame her was almost unbearable. She wanted to run to him, to hug him tightly and never let go. But then she saw the glint of the ring on her finger as she reached out to pick up the pen that had somehow fallen from her hand, and realized that there was no going back now. She stayed put.

"I've missed you as well," she replied honestly when he told her he'd been missing her. "I've had to get myself a new best friend, to cope," she added jokingly, smiling.

"Well I hope Sai's been as good as me," he teased. He was sitting comfortably across from her, giving her a look that she didn't wholly understand.

"Even better, actually," she teased back. He laughed at that, and then an awkward silence fell upon them. She didn't know what to say, it had been so easy to talk in the past, and now that comfort was gone between them, ruined by the temptation that flooded their brains. She decided to bring up the only thing she could think of, even though she didn't love the topic. "So, you're getting married in like two weeks, right?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied simply. A hint of red adorned his cheeks, but she couldn't tell if it was from excitement or embarrassment.

The possibility of him being happy about it made her heart beat faster. She felt a sudden lump in her throat. She didn't want him to marry her at all, she realized. She wanted to tell him, beg him not to get married, but instead, she just asked once more, looking down to avoid his scrutinizing gaze, "are you certain that's what you want?"

He didn't answer for a while, but when he did, his tone was upset, "why do you care?"

"It's nothing, ignore me," she tried her best to smile.

"Sakura," he stood up from where he sat and, supporting his weight with one arm on her desk, he lifted her chin with the other so she would look directly at him while he spoke seriously. "I need you to tell me. I would do anything for you, but I need you to _ask._ " He knew what she wanted, it was obvious, she knew. She couldn't say it, she felt like she had no right. He waited for a while and when he didn't reply, he told her once more, "you've _got_ to tell me."

"I – I can't!" She stammered nervously, pushing his hand away gently. "It's not fair, not after all this time…"

He took his seat again with a frustrated sigh, and after some wordless minutes, he silently left the room.

That night, she struggled to find the keys to her apartment. She rarely went there since moving into the Uchiha Compound with her fiancée a few months ago. She knew she would need those keys, especially after what she was about to do. Her and Ino had agreed that it would be the best thing to do, so she felt confident about her decision. She searched everywhere in that huge mansion, in every dresser, under every book, even on the floor. She heard the front door open then, just when she found the damned keychain in a pocket of one of her dirty black biker shorts. Sasuke walked into the room and greeted her warmly, as always. She saw how his expression changed quickly after having a proper look at her face. He could read her like a book, she knew.

"Something wrong?" He questioned, not moving from where he stood.

"I – yes." She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, as she was suddenly very nervous, her previously found confidence being out of the window now. "I – We need to talk."

He nodded curtly and sat on the bed. She stood before him and began saying the words slowly, noticing that he wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry." He grabbed one of her hands while she spoke, stroking her fingers lovingly. The gesture almost made her change her mind, but it was too late for that now. She had to do this, it was what was right. "I'm really sorry but I… we can't get married, Sasuke."

As if already knowing, he had removed the ring he'd given her from her finger and placed it next to himself on the bed before she was done speaking. That stunned her into silence. He kept holding her hand.

"Will you tell me why?" he asked calmly. The calmness of his voice scared her a little. Her hand trembled, and she didn't reply.

"It's alright," he said with a soothing tone, "I saw it in your eyes for a long time." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, then added, "and in his too."

"I didn't cheat!" She clarified quickly, he didn't want him to think _that._

"I know," he kissed her hand again, and pulled her towards the bed so she would sit. "He told me, you know. About before. A month ago."

"Everything?!"

"Everything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"It's okay, I believe I was still trying to murder both of you back then." That memory made her shudder. He smirked at her reaction, finally looking at her face and noticing her tears. He dried them with his fingers. "Besides, I've let my anger out about it in multiple ways. While training with him… and while tying you to my bed."

She snorted a laugh at the thought of him still thinking about sex even in these moments. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"Who knows," he shrugged. "This might not be the right time but, after all that trying… is there a chance that you could be pregnant?"

She shook her head no. She had made sure of that in the afternoon with Ino.

"Too bad," he sighed in disappointment. "Well, will you stay the night with me? I'm not ready to let go of that ass yet."

Sakura giggled unbelievably, despite the sadness, and let herself be consumed by him one last time.

Two weeks later after her breakup with Sasuke, the wedding day arrived. Sakura kept pacing back and forth in her room, trying to calm down and breathe so she could get through this day. She couldn't do anything about it. She could either just stay home and pretend that the event never happened, or she could finally act like the shinobi she was, suck it up, and go support her best friend on his special day. Yesterday, Ino had convinced her of the latter.

"Forehead, you can't keep letting this get to you this way!" Ino kept saying to her as she cried softly on the counter of the flower shop. "I just don't get it. If you loved him so much then why did you realize it now and not before?"

"I don't – know, he – it just, I'm going to lose him forever now!" she replied between cries.

"Forever is a big word, divorce does exist after all…" Ino clarified simply. "Listen, you've got to show up there and show him what he's missing. I even have the perfect dress in mind for you. You'll look so hot he'll abandon his bride halfway through the wedding!"

"Pig, that's not what I want!"

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I just want him to be happy… of course, preferably with me, but if I'm not the one he wants, then…" she sighed deeply and let some more tears escape the corners of her eyes.

"If course he wants you, he's just too proper and nice to get out of the deep hole he got himself in. He's in too deep, that's all. He just needs a little nudge!" Ino said enthusiastically. "That's why he literally begged you to ask him to leave her, and you didn't!"

Sakura remained silent, still not sure what she should do. She had missed a great chance, she knew.

"Listen," Ino rested her chin on the counter in front of Sakura, to look at her in the eyes. "Jokes aside, regardless of this kind of feelings you two have for each other, you two still have an incredible bond. You have gone through so much together, there would be nothing in the world that could break that connection you share. You're still best friends, you're still comrades, you're still heroes together. If it's his happiness you want, then you should be there, by his side, no matter who he's marrying, cause it's where you belong."

Reluctantly, after that conversation, she agreed to let Ino choose her dress for that day, which, nor unlike pretty much all her dresses, was red. It was a floor length gown with a slit on her right leg, that clung to her figure beautifully and accentuated her every curve. She felt confident that she'd be able to pull through, right until the moment when she had to leave for the wedding. And that's when she'd begun pacing.

"You're going to burn a hole through the floor if you don't stop," Sasuke huffed annoyingly, following her movement with his eyes. He was sat on her bed, waiting for her to get ready so they could leave. Their relationship had become somewhat strange. They had become so used to each other while they dated that they still spent all their free time together anyway.

"Shut up!"

He sighed, "Sakura, you should just stay."

"No, I have to go, it'll help me get over this, I know it." She stopped pacing, finally, and looked at herself I the mirror once more.

"Will… it help you get back on this?" He joked slyly, pointing at his crotch.

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry," he grinned. "I'm not good with this stuff… at all, but if you think it'll give you… resolve, then we better get going already. We'll be late."

Sakura nodded in agreement, checked herself in the mirror one last time, and headed to the wedding alongside her ex.

Whatever resolve she was expecting to find, however, was definitely not in this place. As soon as she arrived, she felt slightly claustrophobic and in need of fresh air. Sasuke was guiding her through the crowd to the other side of the building, where Naruto was standing, without his bride. Seeing him standing there, looking handsomer than ever in his black wedding kimono, ready to marry another woman, she lost it. She disentangled herself from Sasuke's grasp and made her way through the mass of people, desperately trying to find an empty place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprise double update!

This one was a little hard to write for me. I enjoy my version of Sasuke a little too much, to be honest. Maybe if he was this way with Sakura in reality, I wouldn't dislike the pairing so much. Hope you enjoyed this one! Are you excited for the next chapter? Let me know.

Also, I've received requests from a few of you to make a spin-off or alternate ending kind of thing, in which Sakura ends up with Sasuke. Are any more of you interested? I might comply, if so.

Follow, favorite and review!

 _Much love, WishfulInfatiation._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** This chapter has been changed. I originally twisted my story to cater more to personal requests made by readers via pm. I realized that only ruined my story, ruined my original narrative, and ultimately ruined my motivation. I decided that I wanted to finish this story, in my own way, no matter how many people hate it and stop reading it. I'm doing this for me now. And I realize I sound somber, but I do hope you enjoy!

 ** _His (6)_**

He wanted to hug her, desperately. Seeing her face as she approached, making her way slowly through the crowd, showing up despite the circumstances to support him regardless of their past, meant so much to him. And yet, he could see the heartbreak in her eyes, and the closer she got, the unhappier she looked. When their eyes met, he saw hers fill with tears before she turned around and disappeared from view. He acted from instinct, always itching to protect her, to keep her from being harmed. Shikamaru, who had been paying close attention to the pair, tried to stop him, giving him a knowing yet disapproving look, but he just shook his arm off and continued following the pinkette.

He followed her through an empty hallway, and saw her go inside the women's bathroom, hands covering her face as she cried into them. He could feel his chest tighten, hating how it was his fault that she was in so much pain. Just before reaching the door, he felt himself get slammed against a wall, not loudly enough to be noticed by the guests on the other side of the building.

"Don't," Sasuke threatened heatedly, holding him by the front of his clothes easily against the wall and keeping him in place. "Let her be."

Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's wrist, prepared to force him off himself if need be, but hoping he wouldn't have to. "I need to talk to her."

"Go marry your fiancée and stay the _fuck_ away from mine. I won't say it again. I will not hesitate to kill you this time, Naruto." Sasuke's hold on his clothing tightened, readying for a fight as well.

"I _need_ to," Naruto insisted, trying to convey his feelings through his words.

Sasuke let go of Naruto roughly. "If you touch one single strand of her hair, you're dead," he threatened, but let him go anyway.

Naruto sighed in relief. Without giving her a warning, he entered the bathroom that Sakura was in. He found her by the sinks, splashing water on her face, trying to erase the mess her makeup had become, he knew.

"What do you want?" She asked the second he opened the door, not flinching at his sudden intrusion as she probably sensed his presence since before he even came in.

He took a step forward, and then another as he looked at the agony that was so obvious in her, her eyes bloodshot and swollen, her lip trembling slightly, her hair messy because of her fixation of pulling her hair when she's upset. She was a complete mess, but this was the girl he loved the most. He could see it now, so clearly in his head. However, the image also brought other ones to his head. The image of his soon to be wife in the same state shook him to the core. He couldn't do that, not to her, not to the only woman who'd always had faith in him. He took a step back. "I came to ask you something… But it doesn't really matter anymore." After receiving no reply, he continued, "I'm just… sorry. I'm sorry, but I can't break her heart." Ironically, while those words kept one heart intact, they broke two others.

With that, he walked away from her, permanently. With those words, he said goodbye to her forever. He excited the bathroom to go in search of his bride, to be next to her, to marry her, to be where he should be; loving her, taking care of her, giving back to her what she always gave to him.

It didn't take very long to find her. Hinata was waiting for him in a room adjacent to the ceremony area, where they were supposed to meet and wait for the ceremony to begin, together. The room had a wall made completely out of glass, providing a stunning view of the village below. She stood by the glass wall, looking incredibly beautiful in her white wedding kimono. Her face flooded with relief when she saw him and smiled, but when he didn't smile back, her expression was quickly replaced by worry.

He caressed her face affectionately when he reached her, and she dried a tear he hadn't realized had fallen. She looked at him so kindly and full of love that his words stuck in his throat.

"Tell me what's wrong, please?" She asked gently, continuing to catch the drops that fell from his eyes.

"I'm a terrible person," he confessed, and before she could say otherwise, he began telling her everything. He told her about his crush on Sakura since the Academy days, which she already knew, about their friendship as they grew closer after all the traumatizing events the shared together, about how before the war they lost themselves in each other in fear of the worst, and finally about how he realized that he still has feelings for her

Hinata listened to his every word without interrupting, kindly stroking his face as he confessed everything, always polite, always caring. About halfway, she began crying too, believing that their relationship was coming to an end. When he was done, she politely excused herself, ready to leave the building along with him, but he held on to her hand with a smile, finally feeling like he might deserve her a little.

"This might sound crazy to you, but I didn't tell you all of this to call off the wedding," he explained sweetly, looking at his bride in the eyes and pulling her close to him tenderly. "I wanted to come clean before you took the final choice. I want to marry you, Hinata, I really do. If you'll have me, of course."

The silence he received at first unnerved him, but her warm smile soothed him. "I'll always have you, Naruto, always."

The pair married that day, under beautiful white and blue ornaments, before many, many eyes and with the applause of the whole village. Naruto didn't see those green eyes in the crowd again, which he knew was for the best. Sasuke stuck round until the reception, in which he nodded his head towards Naruto as a show of approval, before leaving to find Sakura, Naruto knew. Looking at his now wife, he saw he made the right decision. She looked beautiful, flushed with happiness, her eyes bright and a little tearful, reflecting a happiness he'd never seen in her. He was proud of himself, after all, making her happy was his job, and his sole intent from now on.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sure some of you will be upset at this chapter, however I feel this is how things should really go. Don't abandon me yet!

 _Lots of love, WishfulInfatuation._


	7. Important Author's Note

Chapter 6 has been changed. I suggest you read it again before moving forward. It is now how it was meant to be, before I allowed myself to follow fan's suggestions, I'm sorry I've changed it, and I'm sure you guys who suggested the events will be upset. However, this story lost its essence and I soon found myself unable to finish it because of lack on motivation. I took the decision to go back to my roots, and now continuing the story is much easier. I hope I don't upset you too much. I am aware that many won't like the way the story will go, but that's how I wanted it to be, and that's how it _will_ be now. I hope some of you still enjoy it though!


End file.
